The DivaWife & The Pro WrestlerHusband's friend
by fanafic
Summary: Set during the days when Torrie was married to Pete Gruner a.k.a. Billy Kidman. While Pete is away, his best friend arrives, not knowing he's gone, but soon gets...closer to his best friend's wife in more ways than one. Torrie&OC, purely fictional.
1. The Meeting

originally by the MSN group, WWE Unleashed, under " Snowy Torrie", edited by me---I, by no means, claim this as mine, I just edited it, I am also not part of that msn group

It was a snowy night outside, as a huge blizzard was sweeping through the state. Mike was on his way home from work, driving from Orlando to Tampa Bay. The roads were icy and slippery. Mike's car slipped on the road and turned onto another street, and stalled out. He was off of the main road and in a residential area, with big houses. Mike was relieved that it was his best friend's house.

He went up to the second house on the block. A couple of the lights were on and the car was there, so he thought the owner(s) were home. He went up and rang the doorbell. After a ten second ring, a beautiful lady answered the door. She had beautiful breasts and a pretty face. She was wearing a T-Shirt and Jeans.

Torrie: Hey Mike!

Mike: Hi, Torrie. Is Pete there?

Torrie looked at Mike up and down and liked what she saw…

Torrie: Oh, Pete isn't here but come on in from the bad weather

Torrie took off Mike's coat and hung it up in the bathroom to dry off.

Torrie: Come on in to the living room, you can sit down and rest while I try to contact Pete.

What will happen next?


	2. A Little White n' Dirty Lie

Mike sat down in the living room. Torrie had a fire going in the fireplace. He looked around at pictures and stuff, and he saw some wedding pictures of Torrie and Pete. Mike made sat down on the couch, and watched some of the football game she had on.

Torrie: Good Game huh…

Mike: Yeah...Dolphins are doing great this year.

Torrie: Pete and I are huge Dolphins fans!

Mike: Me too.

Torrie came back from the kitchen and stared at Mike. She decided to lie, because she wanted to get to know Mike a bit more.

Torrie: I called Pete...no answer

Mike: O damn...my cell phone was busted so I couldn't really call...Well thank you an...

Torrie: No it's ok...Why don't you just relax. We can watch the rest of the football game together, and then I will drive you home when the storm dies down...and we can call Pete later or something.

Mike: Sure...if it's no problem. I mean if Pete will mind...then I can go...

Torrie: (Laughs) He's not in the state. But don't worry, he won't mind...

Mike: OK, sure.

Torrie then sat down next to Mike, as they talked and watched the game together. The game reached its 2nd Intermission, and Torrie touched Mike's leg

Torrie: I am going to slip into something a bit more comfortable for the third period...you need anything

Mike: Nah I am good...thanks anyway… 


	3. Getting Acquainted Comfortably

Torrie then walked up the stairs into the master bedroom. Mike watched the game analysis for the next 10 minutes. Mike then heard the bedroom door open and close, and looked up. Torrie started to walk down the stairs, and Mike was in total shock. Torrie was wearing a Dolphins Jersey...and that was it. Mike can see panties underneath, but Torrie's beautifully tanned legs were out in the open, and her soft looking feet were bare too. Torrie's hair was out, and she looked great

Mike: You look comfortable

Torrie: (Laughs) Thanks

Mike: You look very fit, too...very hot if I dare say LOL

Torrie: Awww thank you so much, you look fine yourself

Torrie sat down on the couch next to Mike, and she put her arm around him. Torrie and Mike watched a bit of the football game, and Torrie turned to Mike.

Torrie: So...Do you think I am attractive

Mike: To be honest...very

Torrie: You are too.

Torrie and Mike looked into each other's eyes, and then shared a slow kiss. Torrie and Mike felt something special, and continued to kiss with tongue this time. They continued to make out and move around their tongues, as Torrie put Mike's hand on her breast. Her breasts were firm, yet soft, and they were very big. Mike began to squeeze them and such, as they continued to make out. Torrie unbuttoned Mike's shirt, and started to rub his chest, as they continued to kiss.

Mike laid Torrie down on the couch, and started to squeeze her breasts more. Mike then took off her Dolphins Jersey to reveal her beautiful, luscious breasts. Mike stared at them but went back to squeezing them, as Torrie smiled in pleasure. Mike then leaned in and started to suck on her big breasts, licking the nipple area and all. Torrie felt great and so did Mike, as hey continued. Torrie reached around and unbuckled Mike's pants and pulled them down, so he was just in his boxers. Torrie then stuck her hands down his boxers and started to squeeze his ass, as he continued to lick and suck her beautiful tits.

Torrie then pushed Mike up, and then Torrie got on her knees. Torrie pulled down Mike's boxers to reveal his huge dick. Torrie then started to rub it, and then suck on it. Mike moaned in pleasure as Torrie continued to give him head. Torrie continued for several minutes as his dick got bigger and bigger. Torrie licked it and such, as Mike started to feel like he was about to cum. Torrie continued to do it, as Mike moaned in pleasure. Mike then started to cum in Torrie's mouth, and she swallowed it all up.

Mike then moved and then put Torrie down on the couch. Mike then started to suck on Torrie's pussy, which was still in her pink panties. Mike then removed her pink thong to reveal her shaven pussy. Mike stared at it as Torrie smiled, and then Mike went in and started to lick it. Torrie moaned as Mike continued, licking it up. After minutes of pleasure for Torrie, she started to cum. Mike then licked up all the juices, and continued to do it more. Mike then flipped Torrie over and saw her beautiful, tan, bare ass. Mike then started to suck on her ass and rub her legs as Torrie was filled with pleasure. Mike, whose dick was erect, then moved Torrie down on her knees, with her hands holding onto the couch. Mike shoved his big cock into Torrie's firm ass. Mike then started to fuck Torrie, and it got faster and harder at every push. Torrie screamed and moaned, enjoying every bit of it.

Torrie: O yes Mike! Yes! Oh gosh, you are so good at this; I can't believe we haven't done…Ahhh!!!...this before! Ahhh!

Mike: You don't know how long I've wanted you and how long I've wanted to stab Pete in the back just to get it on with you, and now I'm doing it, without him ever finding out!

Mike continued and got faster and faster as his balls hit her skin and his dick went in and out. Mike then pulled out, and cummed all over her beautiful ass. Mike then flipped Torrie over and put her on the couch. He then inserted his dick into her wet pussy, and started to fuck her pussy. Mike got faster and harder as his balls hit her ass, and Torrie was in full pleasure from it.

Torrie: Yes…Mike! Give it to me, daddy! I'm yours! You don't know how long I've wanted this with you, how attracted I was to you, since the first day I met you…Ahhh! Yes! Yes! Pete doesn't deserve this! But you do, you stud! Now give it to me harder! I'm your slut tonight!

Mike: Give it to me Torrie!

Mike continued and got faster and faster and fucked her for the next couple minutes. Torrie and Mike were in full pleasure, and they both got an orgasm. Torrie cummed, and then Mike pulled out and cummed all over her tits. Mike and Torrie took deep breaths, and were hot and sweaty and tired from the sex they just had.

Torrie: (Out of Breath) that was amazing

Mike: Yes it was

Torrie: Let's go upstairs and you can stay for the night...

Mike: Ok Great...I can't leave you anyway

Torrie and Mike went upstairs and cleaned up, and then got the sheets. The two tucked themselves in together on the big couch, and swapped their tongues and lips around before falling asleep. 


	4. Pete's Back

The Next Morning

Mike woke up the next morning, with Torrie's head and tits on Mike's chest. Both were still naked and had body heat.

Mike: Good morning, Pete's wife!

Mike kissed Torrie's back and such and she woke up and kissed Mike.

Torrie: Good morning, Pete's best friend

The two then started to make out and have sex again. They then heard a doorbell and stopped. Torrie and Mike knew that that was Pete and the two panicked.

Torrie: Oh my! That's Pete! Quick! Mike! Put your clothes back on, or he might suspect something.

Mike: Ok, got it.

The two then got changed quickly but couldn't help themselves so they were kissing each other every other clothing they put on. Mike quickly put on his jeans and shirt back on, but forgot to put his underwear. Torrie, whose jersey, and panties from last night were soaked with cum, put on a white sleeveless tank top and a mini skirt, but she, too, failed to remember to put on a bra or panties on. The two quickly went downstairs and Torrie told Mike to go and watch some TV so Pete won't notice a thing.

Torrie: Hey! How was the trip?

Pete: It was good, whose car is that, it looked totaled?

Torrie: Oh, that's your friend Mike's car, he just arrived now, and he was looking for you.

Pete: Oh, ok, did you help him with his car?

Torrie: Yup, I also let him in and watch some of your tapes from your old wrestling days, is that ok with you?

Pete: Yeah, sure, why not

Mike: Hey Pete! How was your trip?

Pete: It was good, did Torrie accommodate you?

Mike: Oh yeah she did, your wife here's a good host. She gave me a good breakfast.

Pete: That's good honey! Hey, I'll just, go upstairs and unpack, why don't you two get more acquainted.

Torrie: Sure, sweetie!

With that Torrie shut the door and waited for Pete to go up then Mike and Torrie made out again while squeezing each others' asses and she rubbed his hair and he rubbed hers and squeezed her breasts. It was pretty obvious that they had grown a very intimate relationship with each other.

Torrie: I'm not wearing any panties, "sweetie"!

Mike: Same here, "honey"!

Torrie: So, you do wanna?

Mike: Hell yeah I do!

So Mike lifted Torrie by the legs and made out with her and brought her to the kitchen. He laid her down on the counter and Torrie lifted up her skirt and opened up her legs, showing her pussy to Mike. Mike then hurriedly unzipped his pants, revealing his huge, erected dick. He then inserted his dick into Torrie's pussy and he pulled and pushed while they made out.

As the two were starting to have sex again, though, Torrie heard Pete call her from upstairs. Torrie then quickly fixed her hair, and got up, while Mike cleaned the counter up. Torrie kissed Mike and quickly sucked his dick before going upstairs. 

Torrie: Did you leave your underwear upstairs?

Mike: Yeah, it's under the bed, hopefully he didn't see it.

Torrie: Hopefully he didn't see it? Then why else would he call me?

So Torrie went upstairs, looking as innocent as she is, hoping that Pete didn't find Mike's undies.

Torrie: Yeah, sweetie?


	5. The Last Goodbye

Pete: Did you forget to pay the bills?

Torrie: Oh…Yeah…I kinda did….I was…busy…last…night…with some…friends.

Pete: Oh fine, I'll go and pay them now, I'll be back before 12, ok? I love you!

Torrie: And I love you too, dear!

As Pete went down, Torrie gave a sigh of relief and looked for Mike's underwear. As soon as she found it, she slipped it in between her breasts and went down to Mike.

Torrie: We were lucky there…

Mike: Yeah, I thought that was it!

Torrie: Now you wanna finish it?

Mike: Ok, Pete just left…

So Torrie laid on the counter and Mike continued where they last left off. They got it on again, but this time, even wilder. As Mike was taking off Torrie's shirt he saw his underwear and slid his finger in between Torrie's chest and started to have sex with Torrie again. After having sex for almost an hour, the two got dressed again and then Torrie brought Mike to the door before saying their goodbyes.

Torrie: I want to see you again.

Mike: Same here. I go back to Miami on Wednesday.

Torrie: I also go back on the road the same day, maybe you can come back next week and we can get to know a little...better while watching a football game.

Mike: Sure, and maybe I'll leave my underwear again under your bed.

Torrie: Oh, just leave! Hahaha!

Mike then swapped tongues with Torrie then left as Torrie felt satisfied with the day she just had with her husband's best, and closest friend, who became hers too.


End file.
